Let Me Be Good To You
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Klaroline has sex…with biting.


_A drabble - in which Klaroline has sex…with biting. _

"Go slow," Caroline whispered, watching as Klaus kissed down her stomach. He was ravenous for her, and sure she'd had guys want her before. But with Klaus it was different. His hunger for her body was insatiable and it got her so anxious for him.

He'd practically had his way with her outside by the Grill. She'd had to beg him to stop, literally. Sex in public, while it seemed fun, was not something she wanted to have to deal with - all the whispers…it was enough people were on her case for even being with him.

Klaus looked up at her, smiling. He reached a hand up to cup her breast, pinching her nipple. "Slow? I thought sex was supposed to be great, not torturous."

Caroline bit her bottom lip when he cupped her, moaning softly. "Yes, but, I want to savor this." She brushed her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. She never imagined she'd want someone this badly, or that that person would be Klaus.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he said, his hands removing her underwear. He parted her legs and let his eyes have their fill of the sight of her sex, ready and glistening for him - ready for his touch, his kisses, his mouth. He kissed her inner thighs, watching as her body shook and she whimpered for him.

"More, _please_," she said, looking down at him.

"I thought you wanted me to go slow?" he asked, taking one long swipe of her, groaning at her taste.

"Fuck slow," she said, her body arching from his touch. "I need to have you."

While Klaus was very content to torture her with the slow speed of his tongue, he couldn't deny her of what she was really asking for. He moved back up her body, his lips finding hers urgently.

Caroline reached her hand between their bodies and stroked him, moaning at how hard he was for her. He'd barely had the chance to do anything to her and yet he was so ready to go. He felt perfect, just the right size, and she wanted him inside of her, _now_.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath when she started to stroke him, his eyes closing as he let her explore him a little. But, he was losing his control, his dominance over her, and he just needed to be inside of her already.

He slapped her hand away and wrapped her legs around his hips, guiding himself inside of her. "Look at me," he whispered, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him as she felt the full length of him sliding deeply inside of her. She suctioned and tightened around him, crying out at the incredible feeling.

"_Harder_," she hissed, wanting to really feel what he could give her. She brought her hands down to his hips, helping to push him farther inside. She felt like she needed more when she was getting plenty already.

Klaus moved his hips faster, his bed starting to make noises underneath their bodies. He wanted to break the damn thing. They were both vampires after all, she could handle him. He thrust in and out of her faster and faster, his entire body feeling like it was on fire.

"_Niklaus_," she moaned, her head arching back against the pillow.

That was it, that threw his mind overboard completely. Hearing her moan his full name like that was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. His hips were moving so fast against hers, he knew they were both going to fall over the edge together in no time. He kissed along her jaw, his lips brushing against her ear. "I want you to bite me."

Caroline slowed his hips down with her hands, and opened her eyes to look at him. She could feel him start to twitch inside of her and she wanted so badly to come with him - to feel what it was like to have his body writhing against hers.

"You want me to _what_?" she asked, searching his eyes. Was this a joke? He really wanted this?

He smiled at her and kissed her lips, his hips never stopping their movement even if it was slower now than what he liked. "I want you to bite me. We're both so close and I want us to connect more than just on the physical level."

Caroline wasn't so sure. She'd obviously never does _that_ before, but something about the tone of his voice and just thinking about mixing feeding and sex together made her curious. Curious enough to oblige him.

"Okay," she said, moving a hand up to cup his face. She turned his face to the side and let her fangs come out, biting into his skin. She'd had a taste of him before, when he'd saved her life on her birthday. She knew his blood was different from any human, from any animal. She started to suck and found herself ravenous for more, starting to drink from him faster.

"That's it," he moaned, his hips starting to move faster against hers like before. He moaned louder, the feeling of her so tight around him - and of her mouth on his neck, sucking his blood - was enough to push him completely over the edge. He came hard against her, his body shaking as his hands gripped her hips tighter.

Caroline moaned when she felt him come, a small stream of blood traveling down his neck and dripping onto her chest. She pulled her mouth away and moaned with him as she came, her body pulsing with the feeling of fresh blood inside of her and her orgasm.

Klaus moved his mouth to lick the blood off of her chest, smiling as he looked up at her, their bodies starting to slow their thrusting down. "Perfect," he whispered, his lips kissing hers, tasting his own blood.


End file.
